Computer memory may include several devices, such as random access memory (RAM) technologies (e.g., static RAM (SRAM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), etc.), flash memory, magnetic hard disk drives, etc. Main memory is distinct from other computer memories in that it provides data in a manner directly usable by processing circuitry, such as central processing units (CPUs), graphic processing units (GPUs), etc. Thus, main memory is generally byte addressable, as opposed to page or block addressable, and is used to maintain an operating state of processing circuitry, distinguishing it from storage memories that may not be directly compatible with the processing circuitry (e.g., they are not byte addressable), or use long-term storage data structures to hold data outside of the current operate state of main memory (e.g., a RAM disk holding a filesystem),